The Shield of Athena
by MeGusta24
Summary: Athena's shield goes missing and a selected few demigods shall go on a quest to retrieve it. Who will die, who will live? T for language.-SYOC Closed-
1. Chapter 1

Athena strides through Olympus, glancing over to the Muses and other deities. She finds that everything has become more peaceful after the second Titan war. Though, she knows that Gaea stirs but try to look past that for it is a beautiful day. She hears the sound of swords clanging against each other all the way from camp half-blood.

She smells food being burnt as an offering to her from her children and other heroes. There was ,of course, anther council meeting tonight. Zeus has been worried about Gaea ,and has trying to produce a plan for when the time of war comes. Athena was the only one who felt like if they spend to much time planning someone might take the chance and take what's not theirs. The many plans they so far have come up with were flawed and almost impossible. Hestia was on her side.

Her faithful, calm aunt seemed to always understand. Athena went to her chambers to freshen up for the council meeting, but only to find that something very valuable of hers was missing.

~~X~~

"SILENT!" Zeus screams. The gods and goddesses go quiet.

"Who is missing?" Questions Hera.

"Athena." Hermes chimes.

Zeus scowles and is disappointed in Athena. They all wait for her, wondering where she could be.

After an hour of waiting Ares says,"I'll go look for her."

But before Ares could get up Athena came rushing in with an exasperated look on her face.

"Where have you been, Athena?" Zeus asks.

"It's missing!" Athena yells.

Everyone looks around with confused looks, and Apollo finally asks,"What is missing?"

"My shield."

**Well, that escalated quickly. Anyway, how's the plot line? Give me your opinions and tell me if I need to fix anything. Okay so this is a SYOC and there are a few rules you have to follow or your character will not be accepted.**

**1. No children of Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Titans, Giants, or Roman Gods.(I don't know how many times I'll have to say that)**

**2. I'll only be accepting one main character per god/goddess, so be creative. Don't just give me the 12 main gods/goddesses, give me some minor gods/goddesses!**

**3. Please do not send in characters currently in multiple fan-fictions**

**4. PM ONLY! If you put your character in the review section you will not be picked at all!**

**5. Give me details! Not just some short cheesy sentences! I want some paragraphs! If your OC is NOT detailed they will NOT be picked!**

**If you read the rules put this at the top of your application 'Who took Athena's shield?'**

**First and last name: **

**Nickname(s) if any:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Mortal parent:**

**Age(has to be 14-18 no higher no lower): **

**Gender: **

**Description(again be detailed!):**

**Scars, birth marks, etc?:**

**Type of clothing he/she is usually seen in:**

**Main Weapon(with detail) and if it has a name please include:**

**Do you want your character to have any special powers? But they have to make sense or relatable to their parents.(for example): you can't be a daughter of Aphrodite and be able to fly. Get it?:**

**Personality(And put a lot of detail!):**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fatal Flaw: **

**Relationship with parent(s):**

**Romantic Preferences: (Type of people they are attracted to, if any):**

**Extra info:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I decided to delete chapter two because now Shibo26 is helping me write it! She is like my editor. Nothing major was change same thing happens just different wording. Enjoy:)**

Katrina's POV

The sun crept through my black curtains. I slowly rose out of the musty old bed. I looked around the old, abandon hotel room which was bare and drab, with pale peeling mouldy wall paper. The hotel I lived in had been abandoned for about 10 years now, no one ever bothered to venture inside. I was safe here. I've been in and out of camp half-blood for most of my life, only staying for brief periods of time, before leaving. Every now and then they'd ask me to guide some new half-bloods to camp. I'd stay for a couple weeks, but never more than a couple, then slip away. It was pretty much my job to guide the new half-bloods to camp, with so many flocking in the satyrs were stretched to the limit, so I'm sure my help was appreciated. Chiron was well aware of my situation, and while others would mumble things about me, spreading rumours of my supposed insanity, I enjoyed my job…in respect to those rumours…well they were right in one aspect. I'm not sane.

I checked the calendar I had pinned to the wall and was surprised to note it was my birthday,funny how those seem to creep up on you, seems like only last week I was celebrating my 13th and now here I am, now a legal 18.

"Katrina Davidson, daughter of Mania, goddess of insanity." I tensed I heard a voice speak up, few people knew my mothers name. I turned to see who it was. To my relief it was only Spencer. She standing in front of me through Iris message. She gives me a smile, to which I offered a rather pathetic smile in return. The first thing I noted was that she had decided that bright pink was the hair colour of the day. Being the daughter of Iris, she could change the colour of her hair, something uncommon among her siblings can, but not entirely rare. Spencer was one of the few people who knew the real story about my upbringing…actually now I think about it, only one other persons knows the full story regarding me.

"Hey, Spence. What do you need?"

"A demi-god has come into power not far from your's. Do you think you could pick him up and bring him to camp?" she smiled pleasantly at me

I didn't have much of a choice, Spencer knew me well enough to take my agitated sigh as confirmation,

"His name is Mason Flythe." She added as an after thought

I took a moment to regulate my breath. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. The last time didn't go so well…for me at least. I ended up almost being crushed under a very heavy Minotaur. But I had nothing on, and they probably had no one to collect him,

"Where is he at?" I grumbled,

"Umm, Manhattan High School….I think" she thinks? It'd be nice to actually know

"That's not too far from here….just a minutes drive" I mostly spoke to myself. She gave me a big smile and thanked me. With a wave of my hand, the mist, and her image, were gone.

I shimmy open an antique dresser, the one filled with my thrift shop and good will clothes. I took an extra large grey sweater and slipped it over my head, it made me look twice as skinny as what I really was, but it was warm. I threw on a pair of ripped, tattered black jeans tucked my dagger into my belt. I shuffled over to the dusty, cracked mirror and stared into it for a moment. My eyes had black bags which seemed to be trying to take over the rest of my eye. They looked like the sunken eyes of a drug addict. I stopped caring years ago. I pulled my greasy hair back, tying it into a pony tail with an old hair tie. Finally I slipped a folded photo of me and my dad into my pocket. The photo was the only relic I had of my early years. Back when my world was a brighter, happier place.

~~X~~

I started up my rusty green truck, Chiron had gave it to me as a 16th birthday present. Because I made so many trips to and from camp, I needed a way to get around quickly and safely. It wasn't really a job normal teenager would want, fairing young half bloods to safety, but it was one thing about my life that I took pride in. I took backroads and long cuts to avoid traffic as much as I could. Traffic always stirred the worst in me. While I drove I couldn't help but glance at the small round scars that littered my arm. I hated them. They were a constant reminder of my ever lingering anxiety. Just thinking about it made my fingers twitch, the urge to scratch at my skin rising once more. I pushed those thoughts away, I had a job to do. I had to keep my head straight. It wasn't too long before I arrived at the school. I parked the truck across the street and walked straight into the office.

The secretary didn't notice me at first, she probably assumed I was a student,which was a fair assumption. I awkwardly stood there until she looks up from her computer screen,

"What'cha need, sweet heart?" she asked in a thick New Jersey accent.

"What class is Mason Flythe currently in?" I enquired

The lady looks at me cautiously, narrowing her eyes. I simply stared at her blankly,

"I'm his cousin" I lied easily, "He forgot he had a doctors appointment"

She nodded in understanding, pulling up his schedule.

."He's in biology. Room 604 on the sixth floor. Do ya need a map Sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine" I didn't even bother to smile.

I walked away with out bothering thank her. When I was out of her range of sight I made a break for the stairs and run the entire way to the sixth floor. I took a minute to catch my breath, before peeking into room 604. I swore at what I saw. The room was empty save for Mason and an Empousa.I groaned, I was going to get curshed, I just knew it.

I rushed to help him, throwing the door open and charging towards the monster. I couldn't draw my dagger fast enough, giving the Empousa time to dodge my feeble punch, and land a punch herself. She landed one right on my jaw, sending me falling to the ground

"Get out of here!" I yell at Mason. He only managed to take a few steps back before his feet fail him.

My lip was busted, and I'm sure my cheek was starting to bruise as I licked my lips, tasting the copperish blood on it. I finally manage to unsheathe my sword and wildly swung at her, which she easily dodged. This continued for some time, me swinging my sword and her swiftly dodging the sharp blade every time. She must of tired of this game of hers, as she soon turned to Mason, smiling seductively,

"Oh Mason sweetpea, why don't you help darling Ria to kill this pesky half blood?" she purrs

He took a step forward, entwined in her spell. Being the experienced half blood I was, I knew how to deal with situations like this. I landed a fist in his gut, winding him, before knocking him back on his ass.

Sweat began to trail down my forehead, I normally lasted longer in a fight, but the run up six floors had not helped. When I turned back to face the empousa she was holding throwing knives between her fingers. Before I had time to swear she threw them in my direction. Knocking a desk over I ducked for cover, as luck would have it science room desks were pretty hard. I didn't know how long we had been at it, but I was tiring quickly. The Empousa, Ria she called herself, managed to nick me a few times, the worse being a fairly serious gash in my forehead which refused to stop bleeding.

Evidentally she grew tired of our fight as well. Before I knew what was happening her body slamed into to mine, sending me flying through the air and through the window. Luckily I managed to catch the edge, unluckily the force of doing so tore one of my arms right out of the socket. I could feel blood trickle down my back and if the sharp stinging pain was anything to go by, going through the window left glass embedded in my skin. I did my best to not look down, six floors was a long way to fall. I could already see my dismantled body on the ground. I hear a loud crashing, a screech which was followed by silence.

Mason's head popped out the window looking down at me.

"Do you mind giving us a hand?" I grit out.

With a bit of effort he manages to pull me up. Turns out after I was knocked out of the building he had picked up my dropped dagger and ran it strait into her chest.

**So heres the list off gods/goddesses already taken.**

**Nike**

**Huntress of Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Mania**

**Poseidon**

**Hecate**

**Erato**

**Iris**

**Erebos**

**Panacea**

**Enyo**

**Apollo**

**Bia**

**Hades**

**R&R and if I told you your character will be in the story they will be. Some will have POV's and others will be slightly featured. It all depends on how much detail you gave me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres chapter three. I will try and update as much as possible.**

Riley's POV

The other Huntresses and I raced through the forest, passing tall pine trees and shallow streams. We stopped when we reached a clearing, pausing to quietly catch our breaths, as usual I was the first to arrive, therefore the first to recover. The sound of rustling of bushes and snapping twigs sent us reaching for our weapons. To our luck it was only a wolf, a wolf with fur the colour of the clouds and eyes bluer than lake water. We all held our breaths, not wanting to startle the beast off, not after chasing the damn thing for just over a week. Before the others or the could react I sprinted forward, driving my celestial bronze sword through it's shoulders and into its heart. The wolf let out a whimper before finally dying. I could feel the disapproving looks on my back. The huntresses always whispered about how I was a heartless and cruel girl. Killing with my sword rather than an arrow. Not that I actually gave a shit what they thought of me. After nearly 260 years of this life you just stop caring after a while.

After gutting the beast I heaved it over my shoulder, leaned down to pick up my sword and started in the direction we came from, back towards camp. When we arrived I went straight towards Lady Artemis's tent, presenting the wolf to her. She smiled at me as she bent down to examine it. She had spotted the wolf back in Arizona, and we'd followed it all the way to Virginia. Apparently it was a very special wolf indeed.

"Very nice ,Riley. I'll be out for supper in a minute." I nodded and gave her a curt bow before walking out

"So what did she say, Frenchie?" my friend Lena had been leaning against a post waiting for me

I roll my eyes at the nickname she had gifted me all those years ago, she thought she was really clever.

"She said,'Very nice, Riley. I'll be out for supper in a minute'." I answered in a bored tone

Lena seemed disappointed. I guess she had expected something more interesting than that…we had been chasing the wolf for so long and hard.

~~X~~

My stomach growled as I spooned corn on my plate, the delicious aroma all but commanded me to sit down and eat it. So I did.. I shovelled mash potatoes into my mouth and moaned in delight. I couldn't imagine anything better than this. As I ate the rest of my meal I couldn't help but wonder where Artemis was at, it was unusual of her to miss supper, and she always ate with the rest of us. I glanced towards her tent, I knew she was still within the camp, the candles in her tent cast a show on the tent canvas…and she seemed to be talking to someone. I gently placed my plate on the ground and quietly ventured from the campfire, making my way towards her tent. From my current position I couldn't hear what was being said, so I crept closer to the tents opening, crouching to avoid detection

"What do you mean it's gone?" Lady Artemis demanded

"I as well as several others have searched Olympus from top to bottom, and there's just no sign of it anywhere." an unfamiliar voice replied

I frowned. What was missing?

" Lady Artemis, it's not safe for you nor your hunters out in the open like this" the voice continued

"I know... I will send my hunters to camp half blood…they should be safe there. I will then return to Olympus and aid in the search any way I can"

"That is a wise idea. Thank you."

The tent opening was jerked open. Instinct kicked in as I dove towards the bushes. I must not have been as quiet as I first hoped. Lady Artemis looked around with a frown on her face. I held my breath, praying to my mother she wouldn't discover me. It seems my mother was listening, as Lady Artemis shrugged, and headed towards the fire. As discreetly as I could I crept back to my spot, picking up my plate again. No one noticed my absence, I was in the clear. I saw lady Artemis lean down and whisper into Thalia's ear. Most likely asking her to lead us to camp half blood. So when Thalia stood and cleared her throat I wasn't surprised nor curious like the other girls.

"Lady Artemis has business to attend to in Olympus. As such we leave for camp half blood at dawn" she all but ordered

Everyone turned to each other and began to whisper among themselves, some more loudly than others

"And I'll have no arguments." She added

I caught more than a few eye rolls and groans, Most of them didn't like going because there were so many boys, but to be honest I really didn't care. They didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to them, which was fine by me. Unlike most of the girls here, I didn't hate the entire male race.

~~X~~

I slipped into my tent, one gifted to me after 200 years as a hunter of Artemis. I sat down on my warm squishy sleeping bag and tore off my boots and socks. I gently tried to rub the aches away, my hand pausing over the rose tattoo just bellow the pad of my foot. I swallowed a lump in my throat as unwanted thoughts made themselves known. There inked into my skin was a permanent reminder that I was failure to my mother. I pushed these thoughts away with the burning curiosity that had began to fill me. What was missing? It must be important to warrant Lady Artemis's attention. Finally I pushed even those thoughts from my mind as I settled down my sleeping bag, the next day was the start of a very long journey after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Well here's the chapter hope you enjoy it:)**

Lilian's POV

I throw my throwing knives at five targets. Making a perfect bull's eye every time. Tonight was capture the flag and I wanted to win, badly. Last time we did capture the flag my team lost. To me loosing was shameful and embarrassing. I turn my head to the entrance, and I see the sun starting to rise in the distance. It was getting warmer by the minute.

"Training hard aren't you, Lillian?"

I turn to see Alex standing behind me. His steel grey eyes stare at me, and I glare back. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Alex throws his hands up in defense.

"No, but don't you think it's a little early to be training?"

It probably was for most people, but for me this was my everyday routine. I wake up at 5:00 and train until breakfast. Not even my siblings train as hard as I do.

"I do this everyday. Now leave me alone before I throw my knives at you!"

Alex turns around and scurries away. I think for a moment, wondering why he was up so early. Oh well, children of Bia are confusing to me. For the next few hours I train until I'm drenched in sweat. I was throwing knives at targets, slicing heads off of dummies with a sword, and practicing with a bow.

The conch horn is blown in the distance, signaling that its time for breakfast. I make my way over to the mess hall and sit at the Nike table. We get our food and make our offerings. I make my offering to my mother. I don't say ,"please let us win," because to me that is like cheating. If my mother helps us it's basically cheating or giving us a disadvantage. I sit back down at my table and begin to eat my eggs and oatmeal. I savor the taste of blueberries and raisins in my oatmeal.

Chiron stands up and pounds his hooves on the ground to get our attention. We all stare at him in silence. He clears his throat and says," I got a message from Artemis last night, her hunters will be arriving at noon and will stay with us. There will be no objections. Lady Artemis has business to attend on Mount Olympus, so please make the Hunters feel at home." I hear people mumble around me. Great, now what about capture the flag? Every time the hunters stay, and we play capture the flag, they defeat us.

"What about capture the flag?" I ask.

"It will be postponed until the hunters are settled in."

Every Nike child roles their eyes and groan. I was mad, but this gives me a chance to train even harder. After finishing breakfast, as I'm leaving, Chiron pulls me aside.

"Lillian, I need you to do me a favor." Chiron says.

I nod and wait for his request. "Katrina was suppose to get a demigod to camp, and I've become worried that something has happened to her."

"So you want me to go find her?"

"No, no I want you to go wait by Thalia's tree, and if she's not back by 1:00 come and get me. I'll send out a search party if that happens."

I nod and head for Thalia's tree. I sit by the roots of the tree. A dragon is near protecting it from danger. I sit there chewing on my finger nails and twirling my knives. It's seems like ages until I finally see something. Katrina's green truck swerves and stops. Her and some boy swiftly get out the truck and sprint up the hill. Then I see it, a Hydra chasing after them. I go into full battle mode and so does the dragon. The dragon maybe be useful for he could breathe fire. Katrina pulls out her dagger and pushes the boy ahead.

He runs past me and into camp half blood. We both slice heads off and get the dragon to breath fire onto the nubs. We are just about to kill it, but something whacks me in the stomach, sending me flying into a tree. My back hits the tree, making a shiver go up my back. I fall to the ground and my vision blurs. "Get up, Lilly... Get up!" I tell myself. I force my self to stand and fight. I see double, and I'm not sure where the dragon is. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I swiftly kill the monster. When people finally realized that we were fighting a monster, they came to our aid, but only to come when we finally killed it. Every one started to pat me in the back, telling me that was a great kill. They did the same to Katrina, but everyone's voices sounded like we were underwater. My vision went black and I fell to the ground.

~~X~~

I wake up in the infirmary, dazed and confused. I recall what happens but not much. It's like someone to my memory, of this morning, and put them in a shredder. I turn over to see a little note on the night stand next to me. I reach out and grasp it. It says, "Dear Lillian, I'm putting you on bed rest for the next few days. Your body needs to heal, don't bother getting up." I groan and roll my eyes. I guess no training for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's POV

I sit on the steps of my cabin and watch as the Huntresses of Artemis carry their stuff into their cabin. Most of them shooting looks at the boys who past by. I see Thalia talking to some old friends. It looks like she will be staying in Zeus's cabin with her brother, Jason. I take my mahogany brown hair, and braid it to the side. The sun is bright and beats down on my skin. It's a perfect day to take a dip in the lake, so I go and slip into a light green bikini. As I walk out my cabin in a white cover up, Phoenix passes me. She's a daughter of Hades who I hardly see.

"Phoenix!" I yell as she walks off, not even giving me acknowledgement. She wears black shorts and a black tank top and black combat boots.  
"Nix, I was wondering if you would like to go swimming with me?" I ask as I finally catch up to her. She gives me a blank stare. I know she didn't expect me to ask her that.  
"I don't have a swim suit, Olivia." She says while looking at the ground.  
"I have a black one you can borrow."  
Phoenix stares at me while I give her a big, welcoming smile.  
"Sure."  
I immediately grab her hand and pull her over to the Demeter cabin. We walk in, and a couple of my siblings stare at Phoenix. I go to my bed and find my chest. I rummage through it until I finally find the black bikini. I hand it to Phoenix and lead her to the bathroom. I wait a couple of minutes until she finally comes out with the black bikini on. I smile at her and say,"You definitely pull that off better than me." Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she replies,"Thanks. You ready to go swimming?"  
"Hell yea, I am!"  
We leave the cabin and head to the lake. The entire cabin of Aphrodite children lay around the lake, soaking up the sun. I break into a sprint and dive into the lake. The water is cool against my skin and feels great. Phoenix stands there hesitantly. I wave to her to come in the water.  
"Come on! The water feels great!"  
She then runs and does a cannonball into the water. I laugh as we splash each other in the face. I realize that some of the Aphrodite children glare at us. Some of them got wet when Phoenix did a cannonball. I laugh and point to them to show Phoenix what happen. She laughs with me, but the Aphrodite children don't think it's funny. They all get up and leave the lake.  
"Well, I guess that means more room for us," says Phoenix.  
"Yup!" I still giggle from what happened.  
For the rest of the day Phoenix and I splash water into each others faces and swim around. I realize that dinner is near and say goodbye to Phoenix. I quickly run to my cabin and sprint into the bathroom. I wash my hair ,and scrub under my toenails and fingernails. I get out the shower and slip a Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts on. As I throw my soaking wet hair into a bun, the conch is blown for dinner. I then wedge my feet into grey Keds and walk to the Mess Hall. When I get there a boy stands in the middle of everyone with a trident image floating above my head. His sea green eyes stare at me. I look at the floor and walk towards my table. He's the new kid that arrived at camp today. We all kneel on one knee and Chiron says,"Mason Flythe, son of Poseidon. God of the Sea and father of horses and Pegasus."  
Everyone then gets up and sits at their tables. Leo Valdez guides him to the Poseidon table. Mason sits alone because Percy is missing. I realize how crowded the Artemis table is because their are so many hunters, or there are more then the last time they came her. Which, wasn't that long ago. I think three or four years ago. I slip some food into the flames and offer it to my mother. I finish my food and hid back to my cabin. I put on some PJs and crawl into my bed. I toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. I can't get Mason out of my mind. His sea green eye and his messy black hair... I just can't stop thinking about him. Wait, do I have a crush on him? I don't even know him! I again flop in my bed, switching my position. This I going to be a long night...

~~X~~

Ben's POV

I slowly creep out of my cabin, the Hermes cabin. Even though we now have cabins for children of minor gods and goddesses, the Hermes cabin is still crowded. We still have kids sleeping on the ground. I accidentally step on one of my siblings hands. His eyes slowly open and he looks at me.  
"Ben? What are you doing up?"  
"Don't worry about it. Now go back to sleep."  
His eyes close and he turns onto his stomach. That was a close one. I then open the door and close it softly. I head towards the beach. I like it there. Even though I'm not a son of Poseidon, I still love to go to the beach. I sit in the sand and watch the waves crash onto the shore. As I sit there I quickly fall asleep.

I stand in front of the goddesses Athena and Artemis. Athena is in full battle armor and holds a spear in her right hand. Artemis is in a one shoulder, knee length, silver dress. She holds a bow in her left hand with a quiver full of arrows, strapped to her back.  
"Benjamin Colson, son of Hermes. I have chosen you to find my shield," says Athena.  
"And I have chosen my huntress, Riley," says Artemis.  
"Wait, your shield is missing? And you chose me to find it? Why? Why not one of your kids?" I ask.  
"Well, Ben, that would be to obvious. That's what they would be expecting."  
"I guess your right... So do you want me to get the prophecy and select other demi-gods?"  
"No. You will get the prophecy and Riley will select the others who will be going," says Artemis.  
"Wait... Others? How many are going?" I ask.  
"You will soon find out. Until then, goodbye."  
Everything blurs and I awake from my dream.

**Yup. Things are starting to get intense, huh? Anyway, let me know how this chapter was. By the way, if you haven't seen your character yet, don't worry! It's still only Chapter 5. Just keep reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! So I decided to give you guys a quick update(it took forever to write because I kept getting writers block) but anyway I have to tell you guys something. Someone wrote a review about not being able to tell when it switched POV's so when I switch POV's you'll see this: -$- Any way hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ben's POV

I sit up. The first thing that pops into my head is my dream.

"That dream... I need to tell Chiron and get a prophecy!"

I get up and sprint towards the big house. I run up to the door and knock on it continuously. The door swings open and Chiron is standing in front of me. He has blue silk pajamas on and hair rollers in his tail.

"Benjamin! What are you doing up at this ungodly hour!" Chiron asks.

"I had a dream, Chiron."

He stares at me for a moment. Hesitantly, he stands off to the side and let's me in. I sit down on a couch, and Chiron climbs into his wheel chair.

"Okay, so this is what happened," I start.

It takes me only about ten minutes to explain to him my odd dream. After I finish he stares at the floor. I can tell he is in deep thought, so I sit there in silence. Chiron then looks up and says, "Okay, so it's about 7:00 am right now. Rachel is most likely not up, but this is a very urgent matter, so I will go with you to go wake her up."

Chiron gets out his wheel chair and we go outside.

Chiron pulls me up and I climb onto his back. He gallops up the hill, near the top of the hill there is a cave. Bones and old swords are spread across the ground in front of the entrance. I climb off of Chiron's back, and we pull back the velvet curtain. Rachel lays in her bed, asleep. I watch Chiron go up to her and shake her shoulder. Her eyes burst open, and they are glowing green. She sits up and opens her mouth,

"Seven shall travel south-west

To get Athena's best.

One shall die from a giant's hand

But six will still stand.

Demanding and planning

Who will win?

Only who has it within."

With those last words she fell back into her bed. Chiron stares at me. This prophecy is going to be frustrating. The prophecy said that one will die... I am terrified. It could be me for all I know.

"I'll go get Riley, and you go to the mess hall." Chiron says.

"Yes sir." I say.

I walk to the mess hall and sit at the Hermes table. The conch horn is blown, and it's time for breakfast. Everyone starts to walk to their tables. Conner, my brother, nudges me and says, "Looks like someone sneaked out last night."

"You'll see why I did in a moment."

Conner stares at me for a moment then sits across from me. Chiron gallops in with Riley on his back. She gracefully gets off and gestures for me to come and stand by her. I get up and stand by her.

She clears her throat and says, "Athena's shield has gone missing. Seven of us are going on a quest, and Ben and I have already been selected by Lady Artemis and Athena themselves. Ben has already gotten the prophecy, and for your safety you are not allowed to know unless you're going on the quest. With that, I will pick the other five who will be going with us."

All the sudden, everyone started to get up and wave their hands around to try and get her attention.

Chiron then says, "Everyone sit down NOW!" With that everyone sits down.

Riley turns to Chiron and mouths thank you. I watch her as she analyzes everyone. This must be hard because she doesn't know anyone at camp half-blood. She looks over to the Nike table and points to Lilian. Lilian's table starts clapping and patting her on the back. She gets up and walks over to us. She stands next to Riley, patiently waiting for her to choose the next person. Riley then points to Katrina Davidson. She looks shocked to get picked. She slowly walks toward us and stands by me. Riley points to Mason Flythe.

"Riley, I don't think that's a good idea. He's new," I say.

"I know what I'm doing, Ben." Riley says.

I roll my eyes and look back at the campers in front of us. She looks over at the Hades table and points at Phoenix. Phoenix smiles and gets up to come stand with us. This really felt like picking teams for dodge ball. You always have to try and pick the strongest ones for your team. The last demigod Riley chooses is Olivia, a daughter of Demeter. She gets up and walks over to stand by us.

"Well, this is the group of demigods going on the quest. You will leave at noon today."

Everyone gets up and leaves. Before everyone that's going on the quest leaves I tell them what the prophecy is. All of them have a look of grief on there face.

"Well, we better go get packed. See you guys at noon," says Riley.

—$—

Phoenix's POV

I start walking to my cabin, but I accidentally run into Lucia a daughter of Panacea the goddess of healing.

"I'm so sorry, Lucia." I say.

"Its okay, Phoenix." She replies.

I keep walking to my cabin. I walk in and pull out a chest from under my bed that keeps all my clothes and stuff. I open it and take out a book bag. I don't know how long this quest is going to be, so I put three shirts and three shorts into the book bag. I also put some ambrosia, nectar, and a picture of my mom and me. My mom and I took that picture years ago... Back when I was ten. We were at a picnic and my step-dad snapped the picture while we were laughing together. I notice how my hair doesn't have the blue highlights that it does now. My hair was longer back then, but not to much longer. I hear someone come in and I look behind me and see Jane.

"Hey, I just wanted to say good bye before you leave."

I get up and pull her into a hug. My eyes start to tear up. Jane is my best friend...and I might not see her again after this quest.

"Why are you crying?" Jane asks.

"Because the prophecy said... That one of us will die." I say.

"Oh no...but it won't be you. I promise. May your father and my mother, Hecate, look over you and protect you."

I pull away from our embrace and look into her eyes green eyes. I see hope in them. She has hope for me. Jane says good bye and walks out my cabin. I'm left there in this empty cabin alone. Nico has been searching for Percy, so I've been here without my brother for a while.

It's finally noon and I walk up the hill to meet up with the others. They all had book bags on their backs. Argus pulled up to the side of the road in his van. We walk down the hill, leaving Camp Half-Blood. Camp was the one place where we were safe. As we walk up to the van the prophecy recites in my head,

'Seven shall travel south-west

To get Athena's best.

One shall die from a giant's hand

But six will still stand.

Demanding and planning

Who will win?

Only who has it within.'

We all pile into the van, with Riley up front with Argus. We start driving away from Camp Half-Blood. I look behind us and watch Thalia's tree get smaller as we go farther away from camp. When Thalia's tree is just a spec I turn and face forward.

"So when Argus drops us off where are we going to?" Katrina asks.

"California," Riley simply says.

"How do you know that we're supposed to go to California?" asks Lilian.

"I just have a feeling." Riley replies.

"I guess we're going to California then," I say.

**Do you guys like the prophecy? Let me know by reviewing. Tell me how you like this story so far and if you want to see something different. **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Another quick update! I just love writing this story and I have so many great ideas for it! Hope you guys enjoy chapter seven :D**

Mason's POV

We pull up to the side of a bank. I'm back in Manhattan. I was at Camp Half-Blood for barely two day, and now I'm on this crazy quest to get Athena's shield. Not only that, one of us might die. We get out the van and watch Argus drive off.

"What now?" I ask.

"Well, my house isn't far from here," says Katrina. "If we go there we can get my money I've saved up and rent a car."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan to me," Ben says.

Katrina leads the way. About ten or twenty minutes later we arrive at an abandoned hotel. We climb ten flights of stairs to get to her room. We stand in front of room 635, and Katrina pulls out a vintage hotel key and unlocks the door. When I get through the door I immediately notice how old the room is. It has peeling wallpaper and a dusty mirror. Riley runs her finger across the wallpaper then stops before she gets to the bathroom.

"Katrina, do you know that this room used to have an entrance to the labyrinth?" Riley asks.

"Yea, that's how I used to get around really fast before I got my truck and before the labyrinth got destroyed." Katrina replies.

"What happened to it?" I ask.

"Daedalus destroyed it after The Battle of the Labyrinth." Phoenix says.

"That's cool!" Olivia says.

We all look at her. She realizes that this isn't the time for that, and the excitement leaves her face. Katrina shimmies a antique dresser open. She rummages through it and pulls out a bundle of cash.

"How much is that?" Lilian asks.

"Um, it's about $2,000." Katrina says.

"Perfect. Let's get to a car rental place and rent a car." Ben says.

We walk out the abandoned hotel and head to a car rental place that was not to far away. We walk up to the guy who works there. Katrina throws down the cash and he stares at her.

"What will $2,000 get us?" Lilian asks.

"A red ford truck for three days," he replies.

He leads us to the truck and Riley uses the mist to make him give us the truck without having to sign some papers. Katrina still gave him the money though. We all pile into the truck, but Olivia had to sit on Phoenix's lap, and we started to drive. Unfortunately, before we could leave Manhattan we have to fill up the tank. Katrina offered to fill it up, and Phoenix, Riley, Olivia, and I went inside to but some Coke for all of us. As we are looking for the Coke, an old lady kept on staring at us. She finally walks up to me.

"Excuse me young sir, I have a flat tire and I was wondering if you could help me?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"Sure! What's your name?" I ask.

She hesitates, but smiles at me and says, "Dawn."

Riley stares at me as I walk out the store. I follow Dawn to her car.

"So which tire is flat?" I ask.

Suddenly she starts to laugh hysterically and says, "Mason Flythe, son of Poseidon, you are very stupid!"

"Wait-"

Before I could finish my sentence Dawn grew up to 7 ft and grew four more arms.

"Earthborn!" Lilian screams.

Dawn charges me and picks me up. She is super strong. She throws me into her car and climbs into the driver's seat. She has to tilt her head to keep it from hitting the car ceiling. She locks the car and peels away from the gas station.

—$—

Katrina's POV

I stop the gas pump and climb into the truck without paying. I honk the horn and scream out the window, "COME ON GUYS!"

Phoenix, Riley, and Olivia come running out the store, and Lilian and Ben get in the front with me. Phoenix, Riley, and Olivia get in the back. I put the truck in drive and speed after the Earthborn and Mason. If I remember correctly they were like the giant's minions. I can't immediately see her (or him I'm not sure) but I soon see her black SUV. This was so sudden; I can feel an anxiety attack coming on. I speed past cars and catch up to them. The Earthborn glances at us then rams her SUV into our truck. We spin in a circle, but I steady the truck and speed after them again.

"Can you see Mason in there?" I ask.

"Yea, he's in the back banging on the window." Ben says.

I automatically see him. He's in panic and I see that he's hyperventilating.

"Katrina, we need to get another car and follow them. When we get the chance we'll grab him and run," Olivia says.

"No, that won't work. Earthborn aren't stupid. She'll notice us, and we don't have time to get a makeover," Riley argues.

"Look, we'll just follow them and eventually she has to stop," I say.

We speed after them and about five hours later we're in the middle of Ohio. It's about 9:00. We're on a narrow road that is surrounded by tree. It's just us and the SUV, which contains the Earthborn and Mason, on this road. Olivia and Phoenix are asleep in the back, but Riley is wide awake. Lilian messes with her five throwing knives. She twirls them in her hands. Ben will close his eyes for five minutes then open them. He is trying hard to stay awake. The truck makes a loud groan and jerks to a stop.

"Shit! It's out of gas!" I yell. I bang my fist on the steering wheel and curse in Greek. I stare ahead and watch as the SUV speeds off. I'm unable to see it anymore after ten minutes of staring at it.

"Now what do we do?" Riley asks.

"I have no fucking idea," I reply.

Olivia and Phoenix still sleep in the back and Ben just fell asleep.

"I'm guessing you didn't fill it up all the way, because we got some gas five fucking hours ago!" Riley yells at me.

"I was going to fill the gas tank up all the way, but dumb ass Mason got abducted by an Earthborn!" I yell back.

Lilian looks at me and says, "You and I can walk to a gas station and Riley can stay here and watch Ben, Olivia, and Phoenix while they sleep."

"No, they can protect their own fucking lives. I'm coming with you guys," Riley says sternly.

"Riley, don't be so harsh. We'll be fine, so you stay here. Try not to fall asleep." Lilian says.

Lilian and I get out the truck, grab a gas can, and start walking down the road. We see a sign that says, 'Gas station 3 miles.' That's not too far.

"I'm guessing that you and Riley don't like each other." Lilian says.

"Yea, we don't." I reply.

"Why?" She stares at me with her amber eyes.

I sigh and say, "Because the last time the Huntresses of Artemis were here Riley and I got into a little feud after capture the flag."

"Ah, I see. I was obviously not even at camp then."

"Yea, I was really surprised when she chose me to go on this quest."

"I bet you were. I mean, why choose someone you know you're going to argue with the entire time?"

After what Lilian says we walk in silence. Our walking is in rhythm. I look down at my red converse, grey ripped skinny jeans, and I hardly wear anything tight, and a mint green baggy sweater. It definitely wasn't cold, but heat never really bothered me, and I like to wear sweaters and jeans. A car drives up the road, but suddenly stops by us.

"Hey girls," a teenage boy says with a wink. He looks about 19 and he has a friend about the same age. "We're heading down to Florida, and it looks like you need a lift." We stand there and stare at them.

Lilian finally says, "No, we just ran out off gas, and now we're going to go get some gas. So leave us alone."

We start to walk away from their car, but they drive slowly along side with us.

"Come on, wouldn't you rather go to Florida?"

"No, just leave us alone." I say.

"At least let us drive you girls to the gas station."

We take their offer and sit in the back of their car. It smells like cigarette smoke and weed. They are obviously druggies. This has already been classified as a bad idea. I stare outside my window and watch as we pass tons of trees. I see a light ahead; it's obviously the gas station. When we finally get to the gas station, the two boys lock the doors and climb in the back with us.

The boy who was talking to us, and trying to coax us to go to Florida with them, got on top of me. His friend got on top of Lilian. He tries to kiss me and pull off my pants. I know what they're doing. They are trying to rape us. I immediately pull out my dagger and push him off me. I bang the hilt of my dagger on the temple of his head and knock him out. Lilian manages to knock, the guy who was on top of her, out. We get out the car and brush our selves off.

"That goes to show, never trust strangers." I say.

"Exactly, Why did we go with them in the first place?" Lilian asks.

"I... I don't know. I think it was because they seemed like they wanted to help us."

We walk over to one of the gas pumps and fill the gas can to the top. When I finish I realize we have no cash or credit/debit cards.

"I say we should go take those boys cash or credit cards." Lilian says.

"I was thinking the same thing. It'll give them a lesson." I say.

We get in the car and grab their wallets. We go back to the gas pump. They had no credit or debit cards, but they had about a thousand dollars in cash. We use a hundred dollars to pay for the gas and keep the rest of the money. We throw their wallets back in their car and head back down the road. I think Lilian is a really good friend. You would never think a daughter of Nike and a daughter of Mania would be best friends. It's not that they don't like each other it's just they don't have a lot in common. But, Lilian and I do. I don't know why, it's just we think a like. We finally get back to the car and fill up the gas tank. It was time to not only get Athena's shield, but to also rescue Mason.

**XD You didn't see that coming did you? Well that's a 2,000 word chapter. Hope you guys are happy! If you don't remember what an Earthborn is here: wiki/Gegeines . Remember to review, follow, and favorite this story. Again I'm always happy to here advice or things you want here (or should i say read?) in the story(although they may not be put in the story I'm still glad to here/read your ideas):D Also, thanks for all the great support you guys are giving me! See you soon:)**


End file.
